shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The final duel/The destruction of the Starkiller Base/Ushari's death
This is the scene where Finn, Rey and our heroes' final duel with Kylo Ren, Scar, Zira and their clan, the destruction of the Starkiller Base, and Ushari dies in Mac Grimborn and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Rey and our heroes are running Kiara: Come on, the Falcon's this way! they stop to face Kylo Ren, Scar, Zira and their clan Kylo Ren: We're not done yet. Kiburi: What he said. Kion: You'll pay for what you did. Rey: You're a monster. Kylo Ren: It's just us now. Han Solo can't save you now. then hits his side and gets out the blood gets Anakin's lightsaber and ignites it Ryan Heretic: What would you try to do? Get Kion killed? Did I see what happened to Han? uses the force to send Rey flying and Shen lands on the snow Ono: Hapana! Finn: Rey! to her Rey! Rey... Rey... Oh no. Oh no no no... Twilight Sparkle: I hope she is okay. others nods then Kylo swings his lightsaber Kylo Ren: shouts TRAITOR!! hears him and then grabs Luke's lightsaber, stands up and ignites it Kylo Ren: with his lightsaber That lightsaber... It belongs to me! Kion: Right here, Kylo! Finn: Come get it! Mzingo: Motion to attack Kylo Ren? Ryan Heretic: I would beat you, Scar. You'll see. his lightsaber signals Ushari Ushari: Yes, Lady Zira. Rainbow Dash: Oh no you don't! kicks Ushari and Ryan uses the Force to send the snake up into space Ushari comes back downwards to Fluttershy but Twilight killed Ushari Scar: You fool! Today was the day that Ushari gave Fluttershy her scar! Mac Grimborn: Not this time. ignites his lightsabers and fights Scar Fluttershy: What just happened? Ryan Heretic: Twilight killed Ushari. He was about to give you a scar like Mac, Kiara, Nala and Kion. nods. Mwoga sees Nuka attempting to kill Rarity Rarity: No! Nuka: This is my moment of glory! Heretic impales Nuka in the chest with his lightsaber Nuka: Argh! Zira: No! runs to her son Zira: Nuka... Nuka: weakly I'm sorry, Mother. I tried... dies as Zira cries Ryan Heretic: Oh. I didn't see that coming. is fighting Kylo as Zira is angered Zira: You did this! Heretic blocks her attacks with his cross-guard Darksaber Scar: Nuka! Kovu: Nuka's not my brother anymore. Vitani: Dad, there's one thing you have to know. Scar: What's that? Vitani: We forgive you. Scar: You.... You what?! Vitani: Like Kion and Ryan, I can't judge you for everything you've done. The Lions of the Past need to do that. roars Scar: No, no!!!!!! Zira: Scar What? Scar has been defeated? Scar: The Roar is a curse, Vitani! You'll see! Sisi Ni SAWAAA!!!!! disappears. Zira and the villains retreat Kiburi: Well. I don't want to get killed. Retreat! makes a plan Ryan Heretic: Let's defeat Kylo Ren. Meg Griffin (EG): And destroy the Starkiller Base. heroes fight Kylo Ren Heretic tags Finn and he them fights Kylo then Kylo makes Finn lose grip of Luke's Lightsaber, turns him round and slashes him at the back Ryan Heretic: Ooh. That's gonna leave a mark. is about to use the Force to pull Luke's lightsaber to him when some one uses the force to pull it to someone. It turns out to be Rey who faces him Ryan Heretic: Rey? Twilight Sparkle: Wow. activates it the resistance x-wings destroyed the fuel cell Poe Dameron: cheers the throne room, the villains are inside the base SkekZok: This is a dark day. General Hux: Supreme Leader! The fuel cells have ruptured. The collapse of the planet has begun. Supreme Leader Snoke: Leave the Base at once and come to me with Kylo Ren. It is time... to complete his training. nods back to Rey and heroes. Rey and Kylo are fighting and they lock blades Kylo Ren: You need a teacher! I can show you the ways of the Force! Rey: The Force? closes her eyes Mac Grimborn: What's she doing? Ryan Heretic: I think she is going to defeat Kylo. opens them and fights Kylo Ryan Heretic: Go get him, Red-charge! continues fighting him and runs with Kylo cutting down a few trees Meg Griffin (EG): ominous Timber. close her eyes but the trees missed her. Rey and Kylo keeps on fighting them they grab the Handles of their lightsabers and Kylo's blade is touching the snow and then Rey hits the hilt, sending Kylo's lightsaber tumbling to the snow and she slashed at Kylo, leaving a burn scar across his face Meg Griffin (EG): Och. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Fight scenes Category:Death scenes